


Stings like a bitch

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: <3, AU, Accidentally peppersprayed you, Human, I blame cramps, M/M, and I deleted it before I remembered I could just add it, awkward first meetings, bc I forgot the summary in the last one, repost, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He taps his shoulder, and then, suddenly, his eyes sting and he curses loudly.</p>
<p>“Oh Fuck” the man curses loudly, “You’re not Gemma.”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck is Gemma” he curses back, shutting his eyes tightly as he feels the man takes a step towards him.</p>
<p>“My stalker” he replies, “Wait – I have a bottle of water. We have to rinse out your eyes. Otherwise the pepper spray will keep burning.”</p>
<p>“You pepper sprayed me? That’s what this is?” he asks in agony, trying to rub the sting out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes” he says, Derek feels his hand on his cheek after slowly prying his hands out of his eyes. He can’t stop himself from thinking they’re kind of soft, “I’m going to rinse your eyes out, you have to open them.”</p>
<p>“This shit stings” he says, feeling the tears stream over his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m well aware” he says, “My dad pepper sprayed me once.”</p>
<p>AU “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me because you thought I was your stalker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stings like a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting Tyler Hoechlin in less than two weeks at Werewolfcon (in Brussels)  
> And other cast members.  
> Mildly freaking out.
> 
> Enjoy the story

**Stings like a bitch**

_“I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me because you thought I was your stalker.”_

 

Derek had no idea where he is, to be honest. He’d taken a right after spotting someone looking familiar, and now he was hopelessly lost.

To be honest, he’s a bit scared. He doesn’t know this part of town, and he’s yet to run into someone he can ask for directions. He’d use his phone, if the battery wasn’t completely dead. He’s near desperation when he finally spots a friendly face, and makes his way up to the man.

He taps his shoulder, and then, suddenly, his eyes sting and he curses loudly.

“Oh Fuck” the man curses loudly, “You’re not Gemma.”

“Who the fuck is Gemma” he curses back, shutting his eyes tightly as he feels the man takes a step towards him.

“My stalker” he replies, “Wait – I have a bottle of water. We have to rinse out your eyes. Otherwise the pepper spray will keep burning.”

“You _pepper sprayed_ me? That’s what this is?” he asks in agony, trying to rub the sting out of his eyes.

“Yes” he says, Derek feels his hand on his cheek after slowly prying his hands out of his eyes. He can’t stop himself from thinking they’re kind of soft, “I’m going to rinse your eyes out, you have to open them.”

“This shit stings” he says, feeling the tears stream over his cheeks.

“I’m well aware” he says, “My dad pepper sprayed me once.”

Derek frowns – at least he thinks he does – since he further explains, “He’s a cop. Well, the sheriff back home. He insisted I’d get maced when he got me this thing.”

“Who the fuck buys their kid a pepper spray?” he groans, feeling the sting slightly easy up on his eyes.

“Have you seen this neighborhood?” he asks, “What were you even doing, creeping up on a guy like that. Especially in this part of town.”

“I got lost” he replies, “I was trying to ask for directions.”

He blinks, slowly, and looks directly into a pair of worried eyes.

“Ow. I don’t live too far from here” he says, “If you don’t mind a little more walking, I can drop you off wherever you want with my jeep.”

“Sure” he says, “It still kind of stings like a bitch.”

“We can rinse them out decently at my place” he says, “It’s surprisingly nice for this crappy neighborhood.”

Derek doesn’t respond, “Can you see anything?” he asks, Derek shakes his head and in response he feels the man grab his hand, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“I’d say _nice to meet you_ , but that would be a lie” Derek replies honestly, “I’m Derek.”

“I promise, I don’t normally pepper spray people” he says as Derek hears him grab his keys, “It’s just. I broke up with this girl last year, Gemma. And she’s been stalking me even since. She killed my hamster.”

“Okay, then I can understand why you’d pepperspray her” Derek relents, Stiles pulls his hand slightly and they reach the stairs of his apartment.

“I’m on the third floor” he says, “Elevator is busted. So we’ll have to take the stairs.”

“Fine by me” he replies, Stiles’ hand still holding on to his. In a way it’s comforting.

“This is it” he says a few minutes later, the jiggling of keys as he opens the door, “I’ll just lead you to the bathroom and open the shower for you. I think you might be the same size as my roommate, Scott. I’ll get you some dry clothes. Toss there out and I’ll put them in the dryer.”

Derek nods and finds his way to the shower, following the sound of running water. Taking off his jeans and his shirt before stepping under the stream of water and blinking until he can finally see again without any fuzziness.

He vacates the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wearing dry clothes and holding the wet clothes to hand to Stiles to dry.

“Better?” a voice comes from another room, “You want something to drink? I was just making coffee.”

“Yeah, thanks” he replies, feeling surprisingly comfortable in the stranger’s apartment.

“How do you drink it?” he asks, Derek assumes it’s from the kitchen, since he is making coffee.

“Black, two sugars” he says, standing awkwardly as he waits for the man to return.

He does, finally, and Derek freezes. Because how had he not noticed those eyes. Sure, he was half blinded, but still. And then those long, nimble fingers wrapped around the coffee cup. He can’t help but shiver at the realization that he’d _held those hands_. The man smiles at him, radiant and beautiful, and then frowns slightly.

“Is there’s something on my face?” he asks, Derek shakes his head.

“No, your face is very” he tries to stop himself, but he can’t, “Beautiful.”

“Oh” Stiles blushes, “Uhm. Yours is too. Very beautiful.”

“Thanks, I guess” Derek replies, feeling himself turn bright red as Stiles takes the wet clothes and dumps them in a laundry basket nearby after placing the coffees on a table.

They stare at each other awkwardly, both sipping from their coffee.

“So – uhm – you still want that ride?” Stiles asks, taking another sip, “Just tell me where to.”

“Uhm, I have a place on the upper east side” he says, Stiles frowns, “What?”

“Dude! What were you doing in this part of town?” he asks, “Because that is some fancy neighborhood.”

“I was supposed to meet someone here, to work on a project together” he says, “But apparently the person I was supposed to meet quit this morning and nobody remembered to inform me.”

“Ugh, that sucks dude” he says, grabbing his car keys from the table by the door, “I’ll drop you off at home.”

Derek frowns for a moment when he spots the car – a beaten up blue jeep – but gets in nonetheless.

“Kinda sucks we had to meet like this” Stiles says after driving for a few minutes, “In any other situation, I might have attempted to ask you on a date.”

“A date?” Derek asks, the word sounding foreign in his mouth.

“Yeah. I mean, you are kind of cute” he shrugs, “Not to mention how unbelievable nice you’ve been to me considering I almost blinded you.I know that thing stings like a bitch.”

“Why _might have attempted_?” Derek asks, glancing over at him as he turns right on the next street.

“Well – I’m not as arrogant to assume you’d accept after what I did” he states simply.

“Don’t be so sure” Derek replies, “Stranger things have happened, you know.”

“So – if I were to ask you out” he says, “There’s a chance you might say yes?”

“You won’t know until you ask, will you?” Derek replies as Stiles makes another turn and drives up his street.

“This is your street, right?” he asks, Derek confirms and repeats his house number, Stiles pulls up to the apartment, “Nice place.”

“Thanks” he smiles, “Want to come in?”

“Sure” he says, both getting out of the car and walking up to the place together.

“So, Derek” Stiles smiles weakly, their hands brushing against each other, “About that date…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this lovely universe Mace and Pepper Spray are the same thing. I don't know if there's a difference.
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know


End file.
